Motomiya Family Dinner
by BroScratch
Summary: A One-Shot describing just how insane life in the Motomiya household can be when Jun is left alone with her father and brother. Written from Juns POV. Rated T for some swearing and shouting, 'though it's really nothing too bad. Mostly humor with a side-dish of drama for good measure.


Motomiya Family Dinner

* * *

><p>I know it was my idea for Mom to go on that really fancy wellness-trip. You know... Being the only other women in this apartment and stuff. We gotta help each other out.<p>

Of course I didn't realise that, without her, I'm all alone with my childish father and that moron who calls himself my brother.

Mom... You knew this would happen and you still abandoned me.

This is hell.

"There is NO WAY your team will lose against those arogant pricks!"  
><em>Pure. Hell.<em>

"And I'm telling you: They've got Ken! We've got like no chance at all!"  
>"So what?! You are just as good as he is! This time you WILL BEAT ICHIJOUJI!"<p>

And he nearly threw his plate of the table. _Again_.  
>Good thing I caught it. <em>Again<em>.

"Boy's... Please don't destroy the kitchen." _Again..._

"You just don't UNDERSTAND!" Great. Now Daisuke's shouting as well. "Ken is THE BEST... Right after Taichi of course." To underline what he just said, he starts throwing his hands around. Hitting his plate. Throwing it of the table.

Good thing I caught it.

"STOP DESTROYING THE KITCHEN!" Yep. Of course I also start screaming. Typical Evening.

"That goes without saying... Taichi is the best player I've ever had the honor to see!"

Yeah... Just go on. Ignore me. Hooray for football.

"Right! The way he scores!"

"The way he always ends up in the perfect position!"  
>"How he never fouls!"<p>

"He lives sportsmanship!"

"If I didn't know it better I'd say you want a with date him..."

And, as if they were struck by lightning, they are silent.

Silence. Oh sweet silence. How i missed you the last three days... And nights.

"... It'd probably be incredibly cool!"

"Definitly!" Even now Dad agrees with Daisuke.

"You think he'd be a real gentleman and all that?"

"All these things you've told me about him... Of course he would!"

"Are you guys really talking about how it'd be to date Taichi Yagami?"

"Jun... You wouldn't understand..." Oho! And there he goes. I hate it when Daisuke get's all arrogant about something. Mostly football. "No matter what. Everybody knows: Taichi Yagami is hot."

And my Dad just sits there and nods.

They are crazy. The only two men in my family are crazy. What else did i expect?

"As true as that might be... _Everybody_ knows that Yamato is sooooo much hotter than Taichi.", is my response to their... Nonsense!

"There you go again! Getting all worked up about Yamato, when we all know that he can't stand you!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did and you know it's true!"

"Take that back you little runt or I'll teach you seven new definitions of pain!" There's only so much I can take from that idiot of a little brother! "Take it back or I'll break. Your. Legs!"

"... Never!"

That's, of course, the moment Dad jumps from his seat and starts pleading.

"Jun! Don't! Take a finger or two! But please! He wont be able to play tommorow if you break his legs!"

Ignoring his pleas I slowly moved around the table. Not that I'd break Daisukes legs. But he does need to be punished for saying such things about my Yama and me!

"Jun... You are not really going to...", stutters my idiotic brother, all the time keeping some distance between him and me.

"What is it, Daidai?" Just some teasing. "Are you afraid you wont be able to impress Taichi tommorow when I'm done with you?"

"I don't need to impress _him_! He gave me his goggles! He _knows_ I'm nearly as good as he is!"

"But of course he does... In your dreams!" And now to embarass him a bit! "Who, if not him, do you want to impress? His sister and her little boyfriend?"

And now he'll blush like crazy, going on how Hikari is _so_ not with Takeru who, by the way, is every bit as cool and gorgeous as his brother was at his age. So dreamy...

"He's not her boyfriend." Where is the blush? Seems like I need to go a little further to get my reward.

"Oh... And you know that why? Because Hikari'd never date anyone but you? Ha! Pathetic!" That should get him. Everyone knows that Hikari and Takeru are a couple. Or will be one soon. Like me and Yama!

Now, after watching me torture Daisuke for a bit, our Dad speaks up again: "Jun, stop it. You're just being mean now. He wa-"

"I know because _I_ am dating him."

...

...

...

...

"Come again?"

"I know because _I _am dating him."

...

...

"Excuse me... Could you repeat that last part?"

"Takeru's not Hikaris boyfriend. He's mine."

And he just stands there.

Stating that as if it's the most usual, most obvious thing ever.

Not blushing.

Not a single little bit.

It took me a few seconds but I have to ask this. I need to be sure. If it's true... It's my chance!  
>"<em>You<em> are _dating_ the brother of _Yamato Ishida_?!"

"Yes. Yes Iam. Got a pro-"

"No, you are not."

Wha-? Dad?

"You are not dating this guy."

"Yes I a-"  
>"You. Are. NOT."<p>

"I am. And I'll keep doing so."

"You wont. You'll leave him. You are _not_ dating this guy!"

Okay. I think Dad's overreacting a little.

Idiot of a brother or not, this time I'll step in _for_ him.

"Dad, I really don-"

"Shut up, Jun. You don't understand this. It'd be best if you go to your room. Now."

What the hell is happening?! I've never seen him this furious!

"Dad, come o-"

"JUN! SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Bu-"

"NOW!"

Fine. No need to shout!

Just before I leave the kitchen I can hear my brother mutter something like "The Price of Freedom is steep..."

Did he really just...? Even now, all he can think of is soccer and video games.

...

...

Whatever. I'll go to my room. Daisuke will be alright by himself.

...

I guess.

Shutting the door to my room behind me I lie down on my bed.

So my brother's gay or bi or whatever.

Mhmpf... I can't believe I didn't notice it.

In my defense: He _was_ crushing on the Yagami girl for the last... Years! He was nearly as obsessed with her as I'm with Yama. And he was just as succesfu... Damnit. Thanks to that stupid, gay idiot of a brother I actually start believing my Yama isn't interested in me! Stupid, I know! I understand that my Yama can't show his true feelings! He can't just shatter the hopes of all his fangirls by finally going out with me, right?

I really wouldn't want him to risk all his fame just for me. I'm not a selfish person!

Though it would be nice to finally go out on a date with him. A real one I mean.

Not that I've been on imaginary dates with him! ... Ok, yes. I kinda... practiced dating Yama. A few times.

But I just do it so that our first real date will be unforgettable!

Oh, just thinking about his perfect, blonde hair...

His wonderful, amethyst eyes...

His soft, white skin...

His incredibly kissable lips...

His gigantic beautiful-

"DAISUKE! YOU WONT SEE HIM! THAT'S. MY LAST. WORD!" Seems like they are still arguing.

And of course Dad's still yelling.

Actually it sounds as if he's standing right in front of my room.

I just hope that the kitchen's not on fire or anything.

"_I AM_ TELLING YOU I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!"

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU DON'T CARE! AS LONG AS... Wha-? IF YOU GO THROUGH THIS DOOR YOU BETTER KNOW THAT YOU'LL NEVER USE IT AGAIN!"

Okay.

That's it.

That's not the Dad I know. He never screamed that much at me. Not even when I came home from one of Yamatos gigs he forbid me to go to! Not that anything can keep me away from my Ya- No, stop! I can think of him later! Now I've got to help Daisuke. Idiot or not, I'm his older sister!

I'll just walk out of my room and make it clear to Dad that Daisuke being gay is nothing to be up-

"AND WHY DO YOU THINK I NEED THIS DOOR TO LEAVE?!"

-set about.

Oh gods, please don't jump out of a window, you damned idiot! At least not without your terrifying beast of a dragon...mon? to catch you like last time!

Within a second I'm in the hallway and a moment later I'm standing in the door to Daisukes room.

Oh my god, his window is already open, my brother's throwing clothes into a backpack and Dad's just about to grab-

_SLAP._

"DAD. STOP. GO. SIT." Holy shit. Did I just _slap_ my _Dad_?

"Jun...? Didn't I-", he starts, but I'm having nothing of that.  
>"SHUT UP! COUCH!" What the hell am I doing?<p>

"Whatever.", says Daisuke after a moment. "I'm leaving, don't expec-"  
><em>SLAP.<em> As a side note: This one was intentional and long overdue.

"YOU TOO. COUCH. _NOW_."

Wow, that felt _good_.

And behold! Both listen! Dad's already sitting on the couch, just staring into the air, holding his cheek and my brother drops the backpack and sit's down... on a chair on the other side of the room.

Better than nothing.

Damn, my heart is racing faster than ever before! Not even seeing Yama play my favourite songs, all of his songs, does this to me! I wonder what he'd think if he saw me like that! It'd probably scare him... Or no! He'd be proud because defend my little brother like that!

Okay, calm down, Jun! You got this! You are the woman of the house right now!

I position myself between my idiotic family members and wait a moment. They've calmed down, just sulking and not looking at anyone.

Alright. You can do this Jun!

"Dad, why the hell are you so upset about Daisuke being gay when you just talked about how great it would be to date Taichi Yagami, another _man_?!" Your voice is not shaking! Good job, Jun, now go on!

It takes a few seconds, but when he finally answers, he's calm and very quiet.  
>"It's not that." Yeah, as if I'd buy that. He turns his head to look at me but immeadiately looks down. My stern look must be really like Moms! "I mean it. I couldn't care less wether he dates a girl or a boy."<p>

He was totally freaking out 10 minutes ago, but the way he says this now...

"Then why...?", Daisuke speaks up, voice steady, looking directly at our Dad.

I look for any change in Dad's face but nothing. A few moments pass. Noone says anything.

Then Dad sighs.

I never heard him like that! It sounds so... depressed and sad! Nothing like the way he sighs when Daisuke just barely passed some exam or something like that.

When he looks up again, he's nearly in tears. What's going on?!

"I'm sorry, Daisuke." His voice is so calm now. I... don't understand. He's completly different from before! "When I heard that your... your boyfriend is the brother of Yamato Ishida... That means that he's the son of Hiroaki Ishida."

"Yeah, so what?"

"This is something I thought I'd never have to tell you two.", he says with a long sigh.

I'm still lost. What's going on and what's Yamatos Dad got to do with anything?

At least those two are no longer screaming at each other, so I guess I'll stand back for now.

"If Takaru is-", Dad starts but get's interrupted by a sharp "Tak_e_ru." from my brother. "Okay. Your Takeru grew up with this man and if he is anything like him, I don't want you to even be friends with him anymore. Nothing good will come of it."  
>What is he talking about?<p>

Daisuke is just as confused as I am, it seems. He's sitting back, waiting for Dad to continue.

With another big sigh Dad continues: "When I was a little older than you were now, your mother and I were good friends with Hiroaki Ishida and Natsuko Takaishi."

My parents know Yamas parents? Why didn't they ever tell me?!

"Does that mean I could have met Yama way sooner?!" I burst out.

Dad only glances my way. "No, Jun, it does not."

"What? Why not?"

"At that time Natsuko and your mom were my best friends. We did everything together in those last years of school." He takes a short break and sighs. _Again_. "Hiroaki and I were together and those two were our biggest fans." When he says this a smile spreads over his face and he lights up. But just for a moment before it turns into a frown. What happe-

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

I...

Wha...

Is...

"Holy shit." Sometimes Daisuke _does_ think just like me. "You... and _him_?"

I need to sit down.  
>I sit down.<br>On the ground.

I'm pretty sure my jaw is on the floor right now, Daisukes certainly looks like it's trying.

"Yes, at that time Hiroaki and I were dating and now I'm married to your mother." He stops for a second but before the millions upon millions of questions I want to ask can come out, he raises a finger. "Please just let me talk before you say anything. I'll try to keep it short and it's nothing I like to think about."

I manage a nod.

"Okay, here I go...

The four of us went to school together from the very first grade, we lived very close together. It took a few years but a bit after I made friends with Hiroaki, Natsuko and your mother started walking home with us and over time we hung out together more and more. We even started a band! I'll spare you all the details, you just need to know that it was obvious that Natsuko liked him as much as... as I did back then. She was also the one who arranged our first date, really sneaky, to be honest!"

Again with the sad little smile.

"She and your mother always made sure to cover for the two of us whenever our parents started to notice things. You need to remember that that was a time were everything was... stricter. Anyway. Hiro and I had been dating for 2 years and just started college when he... _changed_ and so did Natsuko. It started with us going out less and less, because he worked so much on so many different projects. He started internships at multiple TV- and Radio-Stations at once and the little time we spend together he either slept or got angry for no reasons because he didn't sleep enough. It took me a year before I confronted him about it and do you know what he said?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, only stares down, his hands clenched into fists.

"When I asked him why he spends so much more time with his work and studies than with me he said and I can still remember it exactly. Without even looking up from some paper he worked on, he said: 'My studies will still be important in a few years and this relationship only takes up time I need for more important things.' "

Wow. This is... What an ASS.

Dad stops there, clenching his fists even tighter but contiues after taking a deep breath.

"That was the last time I spoke to him. I didn't even cry or rage, I just felt... nothing. I switched to the college your mother went to and if it hadn't been for her as my friend I wouldn't be... Nevermind. I met Natsuko just a few more times before I lost contact with her too, because, she like him, only had time left for her studies. It took a few months but I made new friends and still had your mother. After college I finally put that mess behind me and that's when your mother asked me out. I also heard that Hiroaki and Natsuko had married after working together at a Radio-Station before they started whatever they're doing now."

Again. Wow.

Minutes pass in silence, so I guess Dad finished his story.

I really can't bring myself to say anthing. This is... Never, not in a million years, would I have thought that my Dad...

Wow.

Not even my brother has anything to say, as it seems.

That's when I notice that he's bawling his eyes out. He's just sitting there, crying, not even bothering to wipe the tears away.

Again, I'm too shocked to say anything, not even a tiny insult! He hasn't cried like that since he was a tiny little guy!

Our Dad sounds as shoked as I feel, although he does manage a small, short laugh. "What are you crying about, you idiot son?"

Daisuke answers with a big sniff and shaking voice. "That is just... It's so sad! And unfair! Nobody should have to- " He stops, his look getting angry. _BAM._ He punches the wall so hard, the frames bounce, but thankfully nothing falls down. "You think Takeru would do something like that."

It isn't a question and his voice is suddenly very calm and... threatening?!

Before I can react he moves across the room and is towering over our father.

"Listen. What happened to you is... But that has _nothing_ to do with Takeru or me. He is the _nicest _and most caring person I have ever met and I won't let you get between us because of _your_ history."

"If it is any help", I finally manage to say something. "They divorced when Yamato was 9 and Takeru was raised by his mother..."

That breaks the staring contest and Daisuke sits down besides our Dad with a loud sigh.

"I won't stop seeing him. Even if it ends badly. Right now we're happy together and I will not give it up so easy." Daisuke says. When did he get so... mature?

"I'm sorry.", Dad answers. "I... overreacted. I only want you to be happy and I was worried sick and all the anger from all those years ago came back and... I don't want this to happen to you." He looks over to me. "To any of you."

I smile. As if Yama would ever treat me like that.

* * *

><p>Well then! Here come the Author's Notes!<p>

This is, quite obviously I guess, the first story I had the guts to upload here (probably because of the sleep depriviation and not because I think its any good.)! It is, by no means, my first story, although it is the first one written entirely in english that I actually finished. I have like three dozen half-finished ones just lying around, because I just can't find the right way to wrap them up.

I actually avoided this here (I hope) by simply ending it, before I originally planned to! The very first rough draft (that is only present in my head) has enough material for at least another 3000 Words. But I will spare you torment of that magnitude!  
>About the story itself: I noticed a distinct lack of Jun-focused storys in this section and while her character in itself never really get's any development aside from "Yamato-Sama is so great!" and "My brother is an idiot." I just couldn't stop thinking about this... idea. So I wrote it down.<br>I started writing this about a year ago up until the part where Jun get's out of her room to break the two apart. Then I added and deleted some stuff over a a few weeks (Stuff like Daisuke running of to the Digital World, accidently taking his father along, Jun phoning Takeru to get them back, with Takeru making it clear that he is serious about their relationship via 'If you don't believe me, my flying guinea pig will go all Angel-of-Hope-and-Fiery-Wrath on you'.)

The whole Dad-Motomiya/Hiroaki Ishida thing was part of the very first idea I had... loooong looooooooooong ago and I did my best to try and not disturb the canon (as messed up as it might be from time to time. Looking at you 02-Epilogue.) The very little bit we get to see of Motomiya Senior in the actual show is not much to work with, the only line he has, that I can always recall, is the "Please tutor our idiot-son!" when he meets Ken. So yeah... He doesn't even have a name. Fancy that!

I tried my best at getting rid of all spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, but it's nearly impossible to find them all in a story written by oneself, especially at 06am when I should be either asleep or learnnig for my really important exam in two weeks! I'm porcrastinating, all day I sit here 'writing'!

Apologies for any kind of eye cancer caused by this story, the mistakes or anything related to it!

I'd like it if you could let me know what you think of it, heck, if people are interested I can write the rest of the story (Other character reactions, the aftermath, maybe even the distant past and how Hiroaki took all that) down (I already have like 95% planned out, the writing is the hard part where I simply suuuuu~ck), just don't expect it to be done fast or good or in any way readable!

PS. Am I the only one who thinks that I was a bit harsh regarding Jun's Yamato-Obsession and delusions? I actually feel kinda bad now that it's written...


End file.
